


Beyond the Wards

by RooOJoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Easter Eggs Galore, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooOJoy/pseuds/RooOJoy
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a whole new type of world when she wanders past the border that was created for her safety. There is far more that meets the eye in this new place and many awaiting adventures. An AU Dramione tale.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: HeartofAspen: A Gift Collection





	Beyond the Wards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartOfAspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfAspen/gifts).



> If you're here only for the story, first, thanks for reading! Please, "skip to the recipe" because I am going to be a bit long-winded with this Author's Note, and it has nothing to do with the actual plot. 
> 
> This story began as a gift to a writer that inspired me to write again with her own works. It was an honour to be able to gather women together so that we could, in turn, shower her the kindness that she has shown so many in the fandom. Edie, thank you for being you! I hope you will accept that even little ‘ol you can be a light in someone else's life without even realising you did a damn thing. 
> 
> This collection gave me the opportunity to work with writers that I have never worked with before. It was important that anyone that wanted to be part of this collection could do so in any capacity. Because of that, I have a handful of people to thank from the bottom of my very fluffy heart! 
> 
> Rosella_Burgandy, you always have my back and are the very best cheerleader; your support means the absolute world. If it wasn’t for your ability to listen to me ramble and work through meaningless dribble as I plot out a story, I would be in a world of utter chaos. 
> 
> Sarena, your Alpha skills were SO helpful. You picked apart details to help the story run smoothly and caught all the repetitive words and emotions. I found myself thinking about parts differently due to your comments and questions, and because of that, you have made the story stronger. 
> 
> GaeilgeRua, girl, you destroyed my story with commas! I mean that in the very best of ways!! Thank you so much for helping with sentence flow, reworking areas that were too wordy, and popping those commas in at every compound sentence I missed.
> 
> Ravenslight, it was such a pleasure to work with you. Your sweet soul melts onto the page whether through your own writing or working as a beta. I am forever grateful to have you beta-read my story and to, now, know the difference between a hyphen and an en dash. 
> 
> QuinTalon, holy hell, woman! Your covers are fucking amazing! I am absolutely floored at how much thought and care you took to make the MOST, PERFECT cover for my story. Thank you!
> 
> Finally, thank you to WitchesBritches and I_was_BOTWP for being right on board with helping to create this gift collection! Witches, you might be interested to know this story was birthed from a small snippet I wrote for one of your prompts in TWS. Remember the fairy tale type scenic picture with the circle vines, stepping stones over a river, and a large tree covered in windows?? Well, this came from that. Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> PS. I didn't expect for this story to take an epic turn into a whole new world. Damn those characters for taking over my story. Because of that, this story is incomplete and will be told in two parts.
> 
> PPS. I own nothing. JKR is a goddess for letting us play in the world she created.

**__ **

* * *

**_Part One_ **

* * *

It wasn’t uncommon of her to travel outside the barriers that were set to keep her safe. It’s not like she ever told anyone of her comings and goings. She knew the wards, and she knew how to manipulate them. It was easy enough to slide through – the other side was far more enticing. Her mother explained that beyond the line of their home, dangers that she would never understand lay prevalent. Hermione had been wandering the other side for years now, and nothing yet had happened. Admittedly, she never ventured deep into the woods. However, the deep-seated feeling that her mother wasn’t telling her the whole truth made her rebellious, and she had no shame in breaking the rule. 

Her mother was a proud woman; a sorceress that didn’t think raising a child was worth her very limited time. Oftentimes, Hermione wondered if her mother even loved her at all. Her mother’s favourite excuse for any kind of interaction sounded much like a broken record –  _ Go linger in the yard. I only have so much time on this earth to create magic, and I have no time for a child’s games. _

She was sheltered from any life outside of the home she knew. There were times long ago when she would cry and beg to accompany her mother on her trips, but she was never allowed.

_ “I have told you a thousand times already that it is too dangerous. Now, this is the last time I will speak of it.” _

The same excuse every single time. Hermione’s only knowledge of the outside world was what she was taught through her tutor and books. Her mother refused to teach her magic of any kind, telling her she wasn’t gifted with the ability. Hermione finally accepted her fate and stopped asking questions. 

Servants raised her, and she very much hated it, but only because she, herself, felt like them – trapped in a world that she didn’t have a choice in. They were kind though, and she, in turn, treated them the same. Over time, they became much more than servants; they were her friends – Evie and Sonny. The only friends she had, in fact. As she blossomed into a young woman, she often wondered if there was something more, but the idea was squashed before it ever reached fruition by her mother’s voice echoing in her mind. Bitter and resentful thoughts lingered towards her mother. 

It was a gorgeous spring day. The sun was shining down through a cloudless sky. The air held a floral scent, making her close her eyes and bask in the moment. She inhaled deeply, letting the aroma of nature fill her soul as she sat cross-legged on the cool grass. Luckily, it wasn’t humid, and the curls that normally were untamable flowed in tight ringlets down her back. She was grateful for the thin cotton dress Evie had picked this morning as the breeze was pleasant and cooling across her skin. The urge to pass through the wards today was overwhelming. 

Smiling as the sun warmed her face, an owl’s song caught her attention. She opened her eyes in search of the creature with such a lovely tune. Not far away, the bird flew from branch to branch in the tall trees of the edge of the wood. Standing, she followed it until the ripples of the barrier halted her progress. Rolling her eyes at the irony of the situation, she glanced around the large yard to make sure she was alone. With a wave of her hand, she stepped through the ward and to the other side. The shade of the trees was much cooler than the open expanse of where she came from. It was of no bother, though. The adrenaline of leaving behind the yard for the woods already started warming her blood. 

The bird hooted loudly again, and she found it waiting for her a few metres in front of her. Feeling as though the feathery creature was guiding her somewhere, she asked it, “Where do you plan to lead me, my friend?” 

A shrill yet musical hoot was the response she received from the owl before it spread its wings and took flight, landing again on a branch several metres away. “Okay, let’s see what it is.” 

Hermione followed the creature deep into the woods. She didn’t notice the landscape as the bird only waited a moment for her to sight it before it would take off again. A portion of her knew she should turn around and head back, her mother’s voice reverberating of dangers. That part was nowhere near as loud as the curiosity that drove her forward, wondering where this creature was taking her and more importantly why. At last, the owl landed on a limb high above her head. She came to the trunk of the tree and looked up to it. Large amber eyes blinked slowly down on her; its silver and grey plumage ruffled before smoothing itself down against its muscular body. 

She, too, shivered as a sudden chill ran over her skin. Just as she turned to take in her surroundings, a flash of pain ran through her head, and a blinding white light stole her vision before her world went black. 

Hermione’s eyes fluttered. She briefly wondered what had happened as she registered the bright greens around her and the damp earth beneath her face. A loud hoot echoed from nearby, and everything came back. She sat up quickly, the back of her head throbbing painfully, to witness a man close by, the owl perched on his arm. 

“You hit me.” The accusation came out weak and raspy, but it was more of a question. 

The man nodded but didn’t offer an explanation. He merely stared at her, his face unreadable as he stroked the breast of the owl. Hermione looked around, and dread began to crawl up her spine to lodge itself firmly in her heart, making it beat rapidly. The forest was dense with foliage of all kinds. Ferns grew from small plants to man-sized leaves, trees so big ten people could wrap their arms around them and still not link together, and flowers of all colours dotted the scene. She could hear other sounds amongst the plants: a rushing of a river, sounds of other birds, and scrapings of animals nearby. 

She closed her eyes, willing her mind to think straight, but the blow to her head slowed her thoughts. Gradually, she opened her eyes and took the man in. He wasn’t bad to look at. He seemed to be around her age – in his twenties at least. His tall frame was lean, but she noted the toned muscles of his forearms. His attire was puzzling; it blended in so well with his surroundings that she wondered if it wasn’t cut straight from the wood itself. His face was pale, long nose and pointy chin, but his silver eyes captured her attention and held her gaze. 

As she took him in, she wondered if this was what her mother had been worried about. Strange men that would harm her without so much as a warning. Somehow, as their eye contact lingered, she felt a warmth flood through her, and her gut told her she didn’t need to fear him.

“Will you help me?”

He stared for a moment longer before clicking his tongue, causing the bird to fly up into the trees. His expression didn’t change, but she noticed how his pupils grew larger as he studied her. She began to feel uncomfortable at his scrutiny when he spoke, his voice low, “Yes, I will help you.” 

She waited for him to come to her aid, offer her a helping hand to get up, but he stood motionless. Confused at his demeanour, she pushed herself slowly from the ground. Wincing as she finally righted herself, she reached her dirt-covered fingers to the back of her head. There was a knot for sure, and it was quite tender, but she didn’t feel any blood. 

“I’m not sure if you are aware, but it isn’t polite to hit someone in greeting.” 

It was with satisfaction that she watched as his cheeks flamed red, and his eyes finally left her to fall to the ground. He acted guilty for a moment before he lifted his head and said defiantly, “It is better to attack first than to be attacked.” 

“You don’t have many friends it would seem,” Hermione retorted, brushing the dirt from her dress. She wasn’t sure why she wasn’t afraid of this man. He had struck her, but she had the feeling by his posture and his few words that he was just as unsure as she was. Of course, she didn’t have much personal experience dealing with people to begin with. “And I won’t attack you.” 

His eyes narrowed, and she felt like he was judging her. “You are an odd human. Why are you not scared?” 

Her head jerked back in shock, and she stared quizzically at the man. She wasn’t the type of person to be scared so easily; she hadn’t seen danger in all her life. Reading was one of her go-to pleasures to pass the time, and she had read all about other beings. Her mother, a sorceress herself, Hermione had no qualms in believing the tales that littered her bookshelves. “Do you mean to tell me you are not a human?”

The man made a face of disgust. “There is nothing in this world I would detest more than to be a human. I am a fairy – a sentient being that protects the South of our lands. You have crossed over into our boundary.” 

Hermione felt offended –  _ like she could help what she was born _ . Here this man, no,  _ fairy _ , looked down on her as if she smelled of horse piss. Her fingers curled into fists, and she put them on her hips. “It wasn’t me to have wandered into your lands. Your bloody bird up there” — she gestured to the owl — “charmed me to follow after it.” 

The fairy’s eyes widened a fraction before his mouth tilted in a slow smirk, and suddenly he was laughing. Hermione quirked her brow in wonderment, but still, his laughing continued until she became irritated that he was making fun of her. She breathed deeply, willing to calm herself, and glanced around the small clearing they were in. Her mind betrayed her on which way she had come in, but she thought it was to her right. She noticed some broken sticks through the brush that she could have trampled in her speed to keep up with the owl. She’d had enough of this menace and decided she’d find herself home. After one last glance at the still laughing being, she took off to her right, looking for more clues as she went. 

“Wait, where are you going?” 

“Home, of course. And since you are too rude to help point out the direction, it seems as though I will have to find it myself.” She turned her back on him and ventured through the overgrowth. His hurried steps behind her had her turning quickly. She didn’t want to be caught unaware and clubbed over the head again, but she was over his shit. “Going to stop me, are you?” 

“Yes. It is my job to protect the South. I will help you as I have told you, but you will have to answer to the Queen first.” 

She huffed and rolled her eyes in disdain. “I will not be going anywhere other than home, thank you very much.” She turned again to move away from him, but he caught her wrist. Looking down at his slender fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist made her seethe. Through gritted teeth, she demanded, “Let go of me.” 

The fairy wasn’t affected in any way, but he had resumed an impassive expression versus a mocking one. “It is my job to protect the South, and you have crossed the border. It is my duty to take you to the Queen. I would prefer if you didn’t make me use force against you again.” 

“I didn’t make you the first time.” 

Sighing heavily, his grip slackened. “Please.”

From the depths of the trees, a short melody of hoots grabbed their attention. Looking up, she noticed the owl. Its feathers were ruffled again, and a second later it shook itself. If she were correct in her assumption, the bird looked irritated with the pair of them. She glared back at the bird indignantly, but it merely blinked at her and flew down towards them. The fairy held his arm out, but instead, its wings brushed past him and landed on a branch next to Hermione’s shoulder. 

“You’re a curious bird, aren’t you,” she told it, not a care in the world that she was asking a bird a question and expecting an answer. It hooted softly this time and clicked its beak. She was mesmerised by the creature, and without thought, she reached out to stroke the feathers of its breast. The owl closed its eyes and let out a contented noise. 

“Amazing . . .”

Hermione turned to the fairy. “What’s amazing?” 

“Atka won’t let anyone touch him.” His eyes lingered on the bird, his brow knit in confusion.

“That’s ridiculous. You were petting him only a moment ago.” 

“That’s because he chose me a long time ago.” 

Atka opened his eyes and clicked his beak indignantly. Hermione jumped a bit at the sudden change in his demeanour. The bird seemed to be communicating with her as it nodded its head and flew off into the woods where he promptly let out the same call that had lured her in the first place. Hermione was rather curious, and she knew that if she didn’t follow that damned bird, she’d always wonder what it had been about. The longer she stood there contemplating her options, she found herself called to go with this fairy. She didn’t trust him, but what was there to go back to? Her mother’s voice rang loudly in her head of the dangers, and instead of crawling back into her hole, she decided she was going to do what she wanted, not what her mother demanded. 

“Fine, I’ll go, but I will not do so as a prisoner. And after I have seen your queen, do you promise to help me get home?” The fairy looked from her to the owl, a pensive knit to his forehead, but finally, he nodded and began to move towards where the owl flew. 

“Wait.” He paused and turned to her. “My name is Hermione. What’s yours?” 

“Draco.” 

* * *

They meandered through the forest on a small path that wasn’t very worn. Hermione was captivated by the landscape. The sun peeked its way through the canopy of leaves to dance along the forest floor, and the life that blossomed around her made her feel alive with every step she took. The terrain was easily passable, yet when she looked over her shoulder, she could tell they had travelled over many rolling hills. As they moved deeper and deeper, something inside of her grew excited and anxious at the same time. 

When the sun dipped past the horizon, the temperature dropped dramatically. No longer was she grateful for her thin cotton dress. Instead, she wished for a shawl at the very least, if not her woollen cloak. On top of being cold, she was getting hungry and thirsty, too. She wasn’t sure the time of day, but she knew it was well past tea time. 

“Are we almost there?” she asked Draco, who was quite a few yards ahead of her. 

He turned, a light sheen of sweat on his face and shook his head. “No, do you need to rest? We can stop for the night.” 

She looked around. There was no shelter of any kind. “Here?” 

Draco stared at her. She drew in a long breath, willing herself to keep her emotions from becoming too apparent. Her stomach growled and felt hollow. She was tired and cold; this mixture of needs brought her very close to tears of anger. Closing her eyes, she willed her stinging eyes to recede and to regain her composure. A moment later, she opened them to find the fairy next to her. 

“I’ll get some food and be back with water. Can you gather some kindling for a fire?” 

His voice was monotone, but she was grateful none-the-less and nodded. He moved away and through the trees, out of her sight. A light breeze raised the hairs on her arms, and she shivered against the cold. Suddenly, she wished she was back at home – comfortable next to the hearth where Evie would serve her hot cocoa and Sonny would read to her. 

The shadows in the darkness became more pronounced, and her mind began to race with all the what-ifs of the supposed dangers her mother would lecture. 

_ “Do not pass the wards I have set for you. They’re to protect you from danger. The trees will swallow you whole, child.” _

Hermione felt a shiver of fear roll over her. She had never slept outside like this, and she hardly ever ventured outside after the sun went down. A loud screech echoed around her. She gasped and jumped dramatically in fright. A second later, a swooping noise came from above, and Atka came into view. He landed lightly on the ground and picked up a small twig with his beak. The sight of the owl “helping” brought her comfort, and she laughed lightly at how easily she had been spooked. 

It wasn’t long before she had gathered quite a bit of kindling and even some larger wood that would help keep the fire going hot. Draco had returned with a pouch full of berries and nuts and a small bladder of water. She took the water somewhat greedily, plopped down on the ground, and gulped half its contents. Wiping her mouth with her arm, she noticed him watching her with a tiny tilt to the corner of his lips. 

“What?” 

Shaking his head slightly, he turned to start the fire. Within a minute, the flames were growing, and the warmth spread to her. “How did you start that so fast?” she asked, amazed with how high the flames already were. 

He turned and studied her for a moment before explaining, “Fairies have magic too. There are many kinds of fairies. Did you know?” She nodded, and he continued, “To most humans, we are not visible at all. If they are open enough, they may see us in ways we allow, but if we are protecting ourselves, a human cannot see us in our hidden forms. For example,” he paused, gesturing towards the fire. Hermione watched in amazement as what looked like tiny flame-like salamanders rambled over the logs. After a moment, the flames themselves morphed into something that almost resembled a dancing dragon.

“I am an elemental fairy – the very last fiery soul in these woods.” The words seemed to crackle from the fire itself, and she was hypnotised. 

“The flames,” she breathed in awe. “It’s a dragon.” Her eyes never left the fire as she asked another, “Are there many more fairies where you’re from?” 

He waited a moment to reply, and as the dragon flames died away, she turned to him. When he finally spoke, his voice was solemn. “Yes, there are quite a few.” 

She could tell that there was more to it, but he chose to stop talking. Studying his face, she noticed the flames mirrored in his eyes. He was in deep thought, she guessed, in a different world for a moment. He felt her gaze and sneered at her before turning away. A bit thrown off by his reaction, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and wrapped her arms around herself. Draco was quiet after that, and Hermione gazed again at the fire, sad to see the magic had faded from its flames. 

Many more questions bounced around her mind, but she was hesitant to ask with the way he had answered the last. Finally settling on one, she queried, “What will your queen want with me?” Her gaze dropped to her lap, where she twisted her hands together. This question had been coming to the forefront of her mind the farther away from home she walked. Her careless curiosity had driven her to find the answer to the owl, and she never questioned what might actually happen to her. Did she willingly walk into a trap for herself?

Draco waited to speak, but when she looked up she found his expression was one of what seemed to be concern. “She is a good fairy – she will not harm you.” 

His voice was so sincere that she felt a bit of her dread slip away. With food and water sustained, the warmth of the fire was beginning to lure her to sleep. She felt her lids grow heavy. Leaning back against the tree trunk, not bothered by the hard bark that scratched her back, she fell asleep.

As she drifted off, she heard the words, “I’ll keep watch. You rest.” Whether they were a dream, she never knew. 

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to the chirping of birds and the crackle of the still-glowing fire. Stretching her limbs, she could feel the ache in her muscles from the exertion of walking so much. 

After a bit more of berries and nuts for breakfast, Draco led her through the trees again. She noticed that Atka was missing. “Where’s your owl?” 

He didn’t seem concerned as he looked about the limbs of the trees and shrugged. “He comes and goes. He needs his rest too. We should be there before nightfall,” he told her. 

It was with the hope that they would be there soon that she kept her pace up and did her best to not complain about the lack of a full meal and aching legs. Instead, she found her mind wandering away with itself in the serene landscape. It was just as her beloved storybooks described, but so much more real and exciting. The way the sun and breeze caressed her skin, and the sound of the insects humming about the flowers; she had left her boring life behind and entered another world.

The farther from her home they travelled, the more she started to take note of how much was different. At home, where vines would wrap themselves between the trunks of trees, here they wove in artful patterns creating webs of green flora in shapes of hearts and spirals. When the sun would shine down through the trees, the reflection would bounce back a mirage of colours so beautiful and so breathtaking that it filled her heart with a sense of belonging. It was quite a sensation, and she relished in it. 

“Is it always this magnificent?” she whispered, fearing her voice would disrupt the enchanting feeling of the moment. 

He graced her with a full smile, and she felt her stomach flip. His eyes danced with delight as he looked around them. “Yes, it is.” 

The terrain began to morph, too. She found herself crawling up boulders that were three times her size, they moved through sheets of ivy that smelled heavenly, and crossed streams where light sparkled from beneath its depths. At last, they came to the border of the forest. She followed Draco forward and to the very edge of a vast canyon. Looking over the ledge and down, she gasped and reached for his arm all while jumping back. It was a dozen metres down if it was one. 

Heart racing, she attempted to catch the breath that had been so swiftly ripped from her lungs. All she could see in her mind was the insane drop and the white of the rapids of the raging river below, and it was terrifying. She barely registered the palm that covered her own, and as it dawned on her, she pulled her fingers from around Draco’s arm with an apologetic look. 

He didn’t look offended, but instructed, “This way.” 

She turned to follow him as he headed towards a long wooden plank bridge. Eyes widening she ran up to his side. “Absolutely not. There is no way I am crossing that bridge!”

“You’ll have to if you want to get to the other side. It’s the only way.” 

“No, no, no, no,” she chanted in a trembling voice. “I can’t do it.” Panic was threatening to take over her. She could hear the blood rushing through her ears, and the faster her heart beat, the more it made her want to gag.

“Hermione.” 

Her eyes blurred, and she blinked, feeling the tears stream down her cheeks. 

“Hermione.” 

She was quaking now – violently being rattled backwards and forwards as her teeth cracked together. In a haze, she noticed that Draco was the cause of it. He had both of his hands wrapped around her upper arms and was shaking her. Her eyes focused, and he stopped, but he didn’t remove his hands from her. 

“You’re going to be fine. I said I’d help you, and I will.” 

His words rang in her ears, but she didn’t quite register what he had said. He opened his mouth to speak again and halted as he noticed something over her shoulder. His eyes widened, and his face became rather serious. Meeting her eyes, his own hardened to the colour of steel. “Listen to me. We need to move now. Grab my hand and don’t look down.” 

Pulling her to the edge of the bridge, he set his foot on the first wooden step. It creaked and swayed under his weight. She shook her head from side to side, her hair whipping her in the face. Tugging on her hand, he pulled her against her will. She felt herself slide down on the bridge, and she held her breath. With her free hand, she gripped the rope and pulled herself out of his grip. 

“Hermione,” he hissed, an urgency in his tone that made her even more nervous. She met his eyes, and they were mirrored with fear much like her own. “Trolls.” The word was left hanging, and she followed his line of sight over her shoulder to see two trolls lumbering their way. It didn’t seem like they had noticed them yet until an unstoppable scream erupted from her mouth. 

Suddenly, and much to Hermione’s surprise, the trolls were quick on their feet and took off at full speed towards the bridge. “We have to go. NOW! They won’t follow us over the bridge.” 

Hermione was frozen in fear, watching the beasts run towards them. She felt the bridge vibrate under her as the ground shook from their thundering steps. A hand closed around hers. Hermione looked up to meet Draco’s pleading eyes. He squeezed her fingers within his own, grinding the bones together. The quick release of pain was the jolt she needed, and she finally was able to gather her wits. His expression swiftly morphed into one of action, and he pulled her close to him. 

“Just stay close and move quickly.” 

With adrenaline pumping through her veins, she focused on the back of the fairy in front of her and kept up with his pace across the bridge. It swayed under their movements, but soon she felt the slight incline in the bridge that was past the halfway point. A loud and angry roar broke through the air, and she startled. 

“Don’t stop. We’re almost there.” 

She was grateful when her feet finally hit solid ground again. Falling to the earth, she panted heavily in the attempt to calm herself. Never had she experienced anything like that before. Looking up and across the bridge, she watched as the trolls dumbly searched for a way to get to them. She was shocked to see their size. With a final angry roar, the two trolls retreated back the way they had come until they disappeared behind a rocky crag. 

Standing, she rubbed her sweaty palms on her dress and looked up to find Draco a bit away from her. He wore an expression that she couldn’t discern, but it almost seemed as though he were angry with her. Shame crawled up her spine and laid heavily on her heart. Without conscious thought, she hung her head and waited for him to yell at her, just like her mother always did when Hermione got caught up in shenanigans. 

“You could have got us both killed. You do realize that, right?” 

She nodded. In truth, what just happened was out of her control. Her mother had been right; there were dangers she couldn’t fathom beyond the wards. Fear had shut her mind down, and she was convinced that if he hadn't been there with her, she would have been dead. The thing was that she had never felt more alive than she did at that moment. Now that the fear was slipping away, she was left with a giddy and jumpy feeling that made her want to sing and dance. Hell, if he wasn’t glaring like that at her right now, she could kiss that fairy square on the mouth. 

Instead, she lifted her eyes and met his face. “Thank you,” she said softly.

His jaw clenched, and he turned his back to her while taking a deep breath. A moment later, he told her, “Come on, only a bit farther.” 

It was a pleasant trail that gradually zigzagged its way up and through the trees, and the adrenaline slowly ebbed away as they walked. Before long, she could feel the magic in the air. It made the hairs stand on her arms, and the twinkling lights that floated around her seemed to flash with enthusiasm. 

Sometime later, they faced a giant tree, the ivy growing up its trunk in artful patterns. Draco stood partially in front of her, staring at the tree. He huffed in annoyance, and Hermione looked from his face and back to the tree in curiosity. 

Finally, Draco spoke, “Ed, c’mon. I know you’re hiding. It's me, Draco.” 

Quirking a brow, Hermione studied their surroundings wondering who Draco was talking to. The fairy turned to her and, with a glint in his eye, whispered, “He can be a bit of an arse sometimes.” 

Suddenly, the tree’s bark began to transform and shift to create a wide mouth, large nose, and eyes that blinked back at both of them. A brow of the tree’s bark was arched high, and its lips parted. “Draco, that is extremely rude. I am neither hiding nor an arse.” 

Hermione’s eyes grew round, and her mouth dropped open as the tree spoke. Its voice was low yet melodic, and she felt as if the roots under her feet sang as the words came from its lips. 

The fairy laughed lightly. “Ah, but you revealed yourself, didn’t you?” Draco responded, his voice friendly even if a bit teasing. 

“Youngin’s,” the tree responded as it, too, smiled warmly at the fairy. Turning its barked face to her, it asked, “And where did you find this creature of the woods?” 

“Ed, this is Hermione. Atka supposedly guided her across the Southern border where I found her.” 

Hermione could hear the tone in which he relayed this to Ed. It wasn’t disbelieving as much as it was thoughtful. 

The leaves above them rustled like a breeze had brushed through the limbs, yet there wasn’t any wind. Hermione felt the roots tremble below her again, and finally, the tree echoed wisely, “Ah, yes, Atka flew by before you. He said you had troll problems but would be along soon.” 

“Ruddy bird spreading gossip.” Draco shook his head and looked rather annoyed. 

Hermione spoke for the first time, the words flowing without her thinking first. “Well, it can’t be gossip if it’s the truth.” She turned to the tree. “Draco saved my life.” 

The trees' woody brows raised in what she assumed was surprise and looked from her to Draco. The bark of its mouth shifted slowly into a smile, and the tree spoke to Draco. “I am not surprised in the slightest. Now, Atka has already flown ahead to alert the queen. She’ll be expecting you both.” The tree's eyes left Draco and focused on Hermione. “You are a child of the elements; I feel it through my roots. I hope to see you again, Hermione.” 

Hermione briefly wondered what the tree meant by a  _ child of the elements _ , but with his parting words, the tree’s massive trunk began to shift back. Once again, she was faced with an unbelievable sight. Where its face previously stood out, the wood now began to smooth itself and expand. A knot at the bottom split and rose up until a dark tunnel opened, a tiny light at the very end. 

Hermione stood in awe but wavered from entering. This magic was simply breathtaking, but since she had travelled into the woods, she now had a new respect for the unknown world. To say she was hesitant was an understatement. However, the pull of her curiosity was so strong, and when Draco motioned her forward, she took the step into the wooden tunnel. 

There wasn’t light in the tree, but the glow from the other end guided her forward, so she wasn’t stumbling blindly. After a moment, Draco spoke from behind her, “There is something rather curious about you.” 

She stopped abruptly, her feet sliding a bit on the damp earth. “That doesn’t sound much like a compliment.” 

He pressed his hand to her back. “Keep walking. I haven’t meant to offend you.” When she began to walk again, he continued, “I only mean that I can’t fathom why you do the things you do. You follow an owl into the woods, and then you follow a fairy that clubbed you over the head. These two things right there are a bit . . . Well, no offence, but a bit crazy.” 

She huffed in annoyance, but she couldn’t deny the truth. He was right, and she had been warring with herself over all of this, and more, since following him. At her silence, he went on, “Honestly, you’re the only human I have met that could see me in my hidden form.” 

Glancing over her shoulder, she was upset she couldn’t see his eyes. Picking up the pace towards the light, she asked, “What do you mean?” 

“You saw the dragon in the flames.”

Thinking back to their camp last night, she was amazed at his fire-making skills. As he told her about elemental fairies, she had been too enraptured by the dancing dragon to notice anything else. Now, she realized it was him dancing with the fire –  _ he _ was the dragon. 

The silence magnified the weight of the darkness, but soon the light grew. As they approached the end of the tunnel, Draco lightly grabbed her elbow to pull her to a stop. She could scarcely make out his face in the dimness, but his next words came out strained, “You’re a curious being, but not in the way you’re thinking,” he hesitated, squeezing her arm that was still in his grip. “There’s something different about you, and I intend to find out what it is.” 

His words weren’t harsh, but they weren’t necessarily friendly either. He moved around her, his grip loosening as he began the final trek to the end of the tunnel. 

* * *

The light was bright on the other side, and she blinked as her eyes adjusted. The noises around her were busy, voices of all octaves mingling together in a mixture of chaos and song. As her eyes stopped watering, she took in the sights that surrounded her. They had exited the tunnel straight into what she assumed was a market. 

Tables and tents were scattered around a wide-open space, and fairies ambled between them. She quickly noticed that many wore the same monotone-looking clothing as Draco, but there were plenty of others that wore bright hues that resembled the many-coloured flowers that littered the forest. No one took much notice of them, and Draco pulled her through the throng. 

As her eyes moved past the vendors, she didn’t realise that he had led her to the front door of a mountainous-sized tree. Windows of all shapes and sizes ran along the outside, shadows moving behind them. Her stomach flipped, and she worriedly looked over to Draco. His eyes softened, and he nodded reassuringly towards her. 

The door opened, and he led the way into the foyer. It was open and airy, its many windows bathing it in light and warmth. Everything was made of wood and stone, but vibrant colours enunciated the furnishings. If she’d had to assume what the inside of a fairy’s home looked like, she would have been spot on, but many other things surprised her too. Draco didn’t give her time to linger; instead, he pulled her by the hand up a flight of stairs. 

By the time they had reached the final landing, she was attempting to control her breathing, but it still came out in short pants. He knocked on the door, and it opened noiselessly. Hermione was engulfed by green light as she entered the room. The entire ceiling was made of glass, and through it, the sun shone down through the canopy of leaves to light the room. 

Gathering her bearings, she realised the room was a circle. The flooring was made of different colours of wood, and as she paid closer attention to the darker parts of the wooden floorboards, she noticed it was a compass and all things pointed North. There, she spotted a woman sitting in a grand chair. She looked charming and intimidating at the same time, but her face slowly broke into a kind smile. Silently, she gestured the pair into the room. Hermione was unsure of what she should do. Should she curtsey, introduce herself, stay silent? 

Draco took a step forward. “My Queen.” Politely, he inclined his head to the woman. “I see that Atka has once again beaten me home.” 

A soft hoot from the edge of the room answered Draco’s words, and the owl flew from its perch to land on his arm. 

The queen laughed lightly, her eyes shifting from Draco and Atka to Hermione. “Why, yes, he did. He comes with enlightening news. This must be Hermione.”

At the queen's gaze, Hermione shifted into a small curtsy and bowed her head in respect. “Yes, m’lady, I am.” 

Hermione looked up and felt a warmth spread over her at the queen's appraisal. It was odd to be scrutinized and reassured at the same time. “My name is Minerva. I am glad you’re here. I insist you sit and tell me of your tale.” 

She and Draco moved towards the seats provided, and he slowly began to retell the queen of the past two days. She listened intently but kept quiet as he talked. Hermione noticed that he didn’t speak of hitting her over the head upon his discovery of her, but he also left out that he had tested her with his hidden form and that she had seen him. She didn’t know why, and it puzzled her, but she hoped to have the chance later to ask him. 

It didn’t take long, and the queen pondered over her thoughts for a moment. As she stood from her chair, Hermione took in the elegant way her jade coloured dress danced around her. Her dark hair was held in a loose knot at the base of her neck, small wisps flowing around her ears. She was gorgeous, as if she grew straight from the earth, her spirit dancing between the large trees of the forest. 

“Hermione, where do you come from?” 

Broken from her spell, Hermione blinked twice and answered the queen’s question, “I do not know of where, but as Draco has described, South from your lands.” She then went on to tell her about her home, her mother, and how she had never travelled this far away.

The queen nodded and smiled politely. “Draco and Atka have both told me that Atka lured you from your home.” At this, Hermione looked to the owl who had taken perch behind Draco. He blinked slowly and dipped his head in what she felt was an apology. Hermione nodded, and the queen continued, “You tell me that your mother would set up wards to keep you at home. Do you know why?”

“To keep me safe from the dangers that lie beyond them.” The words tumbled from her lips like a well-trained puppet.

“I see, and how were you able to break them?” 

Hermione paused at the queen’s question. If she were honest with herself, she never had really thought about it. She was only grateful that she could escape for a bit and then come back without being found out and punished. She shrugged her shoulders in response, but Minerva pursed her lips, and Hermione now understood why this woman was in charge. 

“I don’t remember how I did it at first. It’s almost like a will of my mind. I desperately needed what called to me beyond the wards, so I would focus on them shifting aside long enough for me to slip through.” 

The queen’s eyes narrowed. “You felt compelled to break the rules that your mother set in place for your protection.” Hermione looked down, feeling like she was being scolded. “Was your mother cruel to you?” 

“My mother didn’t care what I did as long as I didn’t leave the property. She wasn’t physically cruel, but there are worse things.” Hermione began to feel emboldened, and let her true emotions break free. “I am a prisoner in my own home. I am alone and a burden on her. She didn’t care about me as long as I was a  _ good little girl _ .”

Minerva nodded for her to continue. Tears were stinging Hermione's eyes, but she pushed them away and finished, “Being outside and in nature was a happy place for me. I thought the thrill of snubbing my mother’s orders was what was leading me through the barrier. Now, seeing all this, being here . . . I think it was something more. Like, I belong here. How else could I have shifted them so easily?”

“How, indeed?” The tilt of the queen’s lips caught Hermione off guard. She wasn’t sure what she had said to make her so happy, but before she could question her, Minerva asked another. “And you were never caught?” 

“No.” 

Minerva turned to stand with her back to the two. Hermione chanced a glance over to Draco, but his face was stiff and impassive. 

Without turning, the queen spoke, “Draco, I need you to take Hermione to the Western lands.” 

Hermione would have not noticed the negativity of this request if it wasn’t for Draco’s deep intake of breath. She looked over at him, the knit between his brows wrinkled and tight. 

“I beg your pardon, my Queen, but did you ask me to take her to the lands you have previously forbidden?” 

Minerva turned, her face showing no emotion. “It is what I have requested of you, yes, Draco. I do hope that you’ll respectfully agree to do so, too.” The note in her tone did not go unnoticed – she would not take no for an answer. 

Hermione looked from one fairy to the other, their silent exchange a bit unnerving. A shrill hoot from between them all interrupted the tense silence. Atka had flown up to the ceiling, circling the trio before coming down and landing on Hermione’s shoulder. She was shocked; the look on the fairies' faces mirrored hers for only a moment before Draco spoke, “If that pleases you, then I will guide her to the West.” 

“You won’t be disappointed,” Minerva whispered, her eyes on the owl. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Part Two is in the works, but I do not know when it will be complete. I love this story so much, and it will not go abandoned. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Oh, and Edie, I hope that whatever you do in life, it will be with as much love and grace that you presented in the fandom. Thank YOU!


End file.
